A Land of Heroes
Overview Quest Summary: # Champion's Dawn must not fall to the corsairs. # Speak to Quarrymaster Bohanna when all members of your party are ready to defend Champion's Dawn! # Hold off the initial assault against Champion's Dawn. # Seize the corsair landing points. # Destroy the corsair chain of command by striking back at their war camps. # See Castellan Puuba for your reward. # Your party is engaged in a mini-mission. If your party dies during this quest you will not be resurrected at a resurrection shrine. Obtained from: :Quarrymaster Bohanna in Champion's Dawn Requirements: :Securing Champion's Dawn :Only available to non-Elonian characters Reward: :*2,500 XP :*300 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"I have lost a lot of good men between the travesty at Fahranur and various monster queen attacks on the quarry, so I can offer little in the way of assistance. What men I do have are attacking the main corsair camps to the west. With luck, they can keep them busy while you push your forces forward from the east. At least, that's how 'Kormir' explained it to me. She is waiting for you on the 'Cliffs of Dohjok. Are you ready to defend '''Champion's Dawn?"'' ::Accept: "We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer." ::Reject: "What? I thought she brought me here for a vacation!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Quarrymaster Bohanna) :"Your entire party will leave this outpost and be taken to the front line in the battle against the attacking corsair army. Are you ready to defend '''Champion's Dawn?'"'' ::Accept: "Ready as ever!" ::Reject: "Not quite yet..." Intermediate Dialogue 2 After reaching Kormir. :Kormir: "Prepare yourselves! We are all that stand between Istan and destruction!" After defeating the initial assault. :Kormir: "You see the armored troops among the corsairs? They are Warmarshal Varesh's Kournan warriors. They did not expect to face such heroes from foreign lands as yourselves." :Kormir: "Quickly! Make your way to the water's edge and seize the corsair landing points. Slay any corsairs and Kournans you encounter." After capturing Landing Point One. :Kormir: "The three provinces of Elona...Kourna, Istan, and Vabbi...have long known peace and prosperity. The Kournans came to Istan under the banner of friendship." :Kormir: "But Varesh Ossa, warmarshal of Kourna, enlisted our traditional enemies, the corsairs, to attack Istan and distract the Sunspears from even more nefarious plans." :Kormir: "She means to destroy Istan and conquer all of Elona. We cannot let her succeed!" After capturing Landing Point Two. :Kormir: "Varesh Ossa's treacherous dealings with the corsairs are the least of her crimes. She has dabbled with dark, inhuman forces and sought forbidden knowledge." :Kormir: "One of Varesh's generals unleashed a great evil within the ruins of the First City of Fahranur." :Kormir: "I believe she is trafficking with great, malevolent powers. Should she succeed, night will most surely fall upon Elona." After capturing Landing Point Three. :Kormir: "Varesh's plans threaten not only Elona, but the entire world. Her actions are causing ruptures to appear across the realms, from which fell creatures emerge." :: "You mean the demons that invaded our cities and attacked our homelands?" :Kormir: "Indeed. That is the fate Varesh Ossa has planned for the world. First we must defeat her allies. Then we must take the battle to Kourna." After capturing Landing Point Four. :Kormir: "All that remain now are the corsair camps." :Kormir: "Once we have dealt with these corsairs, we can deal with Varesh herself, in Gandara!" Reward Dialogue :"Well done, ! From the sound of it, those corsairs won't be coming back any time soon. Now, if you still wish to help our cause, the Sunspears could certainly use your leadership skills in the assault on Gandara. You would do well by helping Kormir raise troop morale before the coming battle." Follow-up Quest :The Time is Nigh Walkthrough This quest is a "mini-mission". If all party members are killed, you will not respawn at a Resurrection Shrine, but instead you'll be kicked back to Champion's Dawn. First you will have to defend an area outside Champion's Dawn from small waves of Kournans and Corsairs. Their levels range from 9-18, with the last group being led by Midshipman Beraidun. After you have defeated the waves of corsairs you will be told to seize the landing sites to the south. This can get quite difficult, since two of the landing sites (sites 1 and 4) have one lvl 18 boss and 3 groups of 4 Kournans (lvl 16) and Corsairs (lvl 9-16) each. Since you only have a party of four members, try to pull a few of them at a time. The groups will often spread out on patrol before clumping back together. By pulling a patrolling group you can fight just four enemies each time which is much easier. After clearing all four landing sites, you will be told to clear the Corsair war camps. These camps have the same large mobs with bosses as the landing sites, so it would again be less risky to pull some of them at a time. Apart from the war camps along the quarry east and north walls, there are several Istani miners who are under attack by Kournans. It is not necessary to rescue them to win the mission. However, if enemies from a war camp have also attacked the miners, those enemies will have to be killed. ALTERNATIVE: It is not necessary to complete all objectives to complete the mission. Upon entering the mission head north and then west across the Cliffs of Dohjok bypassing the first marker and the 4 landing points. This is an easy run because during the mini mission no creatures spawn in the area. There are two locations, one from the east and one from the north, where you can enter the Corsair war camps from the cliffs above. To complete the quest once in the Corsair war camp area, proceed to clear the two mobs that are associated with each of the three camps, for a total of six mobs (including two bosses). The remaining enemy mobs in the area do not have to be cleared. After clearing the Corsair war camps you will be transferred to the Sunspear Great Hall. Creatures Monsters Corsairs * 10 Corsair Thug * 11 Corsair Lookout * 15 Corsair Raider * 9 Corsair Medic * 15 (25) Corsair Bosun * 10 (24) Corsair Flogger * 10 Corsair Seer * 11 (24) Corsair Reef Finder * 16 Corsair Cook * 10 Corsair Captain * 9 Corsair Marauder * 15 Corsair Berserker Kournan military * 16 (25) Kournan Guard * 16 (25) Kournan Bowman * 16 (25) Kournan Priest * 16 (25) Kournan Oppressor * 16 (25) Kournan Seer * 16 (25) Kournan Scribe * 16 (25) Kournan Zealot * 16 (25) Kournan Phalanx Bosses * 18 Commander Bahreht: "You're All Alone!" (at the eastern Corsair Camp) * 18 Captain Shehnahr: Balthazar's Pendulum (at the western Corsair Camp) * 18 Midshipman Beraidun: Reaper's Mark (in the last wave of the initial assault) * 18 Lieutenant Mahrik: Crippling Anthem (at Landing Point Four) * 18 (28) Ensign Jahan: Vow of Strength (at Landing Point One) Notes * You can gain over 250 additional Sunspear points if you start the mission with less than 1000 (i.e. if your Sunspear rank is less than Commander): you will gain 20 points for each of 5 bosses killed, 50 points for each of 3 major goals completed, and additional points for bounties on Corsairs & Kournans. * Kormir must survive for you to receive the reward. However, Kormir being killed does not trigger the "Your party was defeated ..." message. This quest objective is not stated within the quest information until you actually engage in the mini mission. * This mission presents a good chance to capture elite skills which are otherwise not available at such an early point in the campaign. * There will be a timed countdown of 30 seconds after the last enemy is killed before the party is teleported out of the area, so don't worry if your party kills the Monk boss last or there is loot left on the ground. You will still have plenty of time to capture the skill or pick up the items. * If you intend to capture the elites other than the Reaper's Mark, you do not need to waste time with the attacking waves in the first part. You can safely leave them behind and go directly for the target boss. * It is possible for a person who has the quest active in his quest log to take Elonian characters or characters who have already completed the quest into the quest, which allows them to capture the elite skills (which are otherwise not available early in the game). These other characters, however, don't get the Bounty points. * This quest may be obtained even if you have finished The Time is Nigh (or even the entire Nightfall story line) before the quest was added. * In hard mode, the enemies will be harder, but the bounty is still the same as normal mode. If your Sunspear rank is Commander or higher, you will not receive the bounty. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points